The Black - Colours part 4
by Awatere11
Summary: Ianto is preggers, Gray is crew and they ae finally back in the black ... but is it any safer out there in the asness of space or can predators lurk out here too? Sharks come on all shapes and sizes. ALT VERSE
1. Chapter 1

1

It had been six months since the events on Sol3 were deemed solid with the council finally declaring the 'Free Zone' a new habitat for all humans regardless of colour, race or religion. Ianto and Jack had fought for the two months to make it so, Ianto's pregnancy finally showing as they were forced to declare it and remove themselves from the stress of the bickering involved with those in power, especially Idris who was making it clear that he was still a king and now they were free to roam once more, relieved to be returning to the black expanse of space where those bloody worms could not go.

It was currently late at 'night' and Suzie had the helm as Torchwood cruised along without a care in the world. There had been cake at the evening meal and Suzie had pilfered an extra piece, sitting in Jack's chair licking the cake fork as she hummed with delight. A good man that Rhys.

Of course Andy had some too, sitting primly in his own seat with his extra large piece still getting a good going at when there was a soft ping on his screen that had his fork freezing half way to his mouth.

"Bugger" he sighed, placing the plate down then spearing his cake with the fork. He leaned in and examined the message from Mainframe. "Suzie?"

"That's acting Captain Suzie there Sparky" she answered with a cheeky grin.

"Well … Acting Captain Suzie there Sparky, we have a mayday" he replied with the same sass that made them a good team.

"Oooooh" she rose and wlked over to leam over his shudder, her hair loose tonight and falling in his face. He blew at it with disgust, her laughter light as she flicked it back. "Where?"

"Looks like three clicks to our port" he frowned as he checked, "A vessel of somesort, seems frantic to make contact but Maineframe is still scanning for viruses."

"Gods. I bags not to be the one to wake them" she whispered, looking intently as Andy clicked the controls some more.

"I say we wake Tosh, see if she can filter out the garbage to decifer the call. If it's old, like some old piece of space debris with a warning that it is out there, we need to stay clear, not rush to look right?" Andy surpmised, "If it's something to check we can wake them but if it's just a fishing job we can handle it ourselves, right?"

"Sounds like a solid plan" she agreed, neither of them wanting to ping the captain's quarters where Ianto and Jack were fast asleep, the fat belly between them now an obvious cause of discomfort and afternoon heartburn. It was not easy for a male dam to carry, no real room for a bub and it meant a lot of space suddenly snatched away by a lovely parasite. As much as they were looking forward to the impending birth … they all really loked forward to their FO returning to normal finction, the first hormonal tantrum had bene both epic and terriffying as he had screamed, ranted, then cried because his shoes did not fit. To see the usually dower man loose control was not a good thing, it made all of them uneasy, not least of all the poor captain who wanted to cut his limbs off to make it better.

So lovely to see the bond.

So terrifying to see Ianto angry, that belly swinging as he gives you a look that might induce a brain bleed or something. Suzie nods "Anything we can do to avoid that is good."

Andy pinged the Harper Berth and Tosh was soon wandering in with a soft smile, her sleep already interrupted with Torchwood quietly informing her. "Owen and the baby are asleep again, typical men! What do we have?"

They all watched her fingers dance as she checked things and hummed, then she said softly "wake Gray."

They moved to comply, the Captain's brother a strange man with sporadic movements and spates or intense staring that was quite unnerving before you realised he was trying to mess with you. Suzie was quietly enthralled with him and although she tried to hide it, he was well aware as he scented the air around her at times. He was clever, naturally gifted with tech and Tosh knew he would see what she could see, making it easier to explain to the others.

The only reason she hadn't made a move was the fact their FO was not taken with the man, only being polite as it was his mate's brother. BJ took the cues from his Tad and also acted civil but not overly friendly, preferring to step aside and wraith in the way he had been taught.

Gray agreed with Tosh, it was a distress deacon. "Definitely pre-recorded without updates. No idea how long it's been playing. Could be weeks … months … given the long range of sound …years? We could be going to an empty hull, all on board long gone."

"So … we get closer to peek before we wake them?" Suzie asked.

"Sounds solid" he agreed, "Might be a non starter but by universal decree we have to investigate."

"Lets hope so" Suzie agred "He's not going to be happy if we interupt his sleep."

They all nodded as Suzie ordered the Torchwood closer to the source of the signal.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"At oh-three-hundred this morning, Torchwood picked up an automated navigation beacon broadcasting at two minute intervals in Delta 4 orbit. It is the Elizabeth III" Suzie began to explain to Gwen who had been called in for advice "That ship was lost in deep space, seven years ago. If the Titanic sailed into New New York harbour, I'd find it more plausible."

"I want to send out a search and rescue team, investigate the source of the transmission. If it really is the Elizabeth III, we'll attempt salvage." She took a beat "We need you to prepare a detailed briefing on the ship's systems for the salvage crew..."

"What about Jack and Ianto?" Gwen asked.

"You wanna wake them if it is a no-go?" Suzie snorted "Look, if we check it out, write it off and get things written up by the tie shift change occurs they will be pleased with us for sorting this little piece of shit out. If it is something … we laid the ground work and with Ianto benched you will be most likely to be allowed to fly the mission with your crew instead of it being handed off to Lyle and the Arsehole Crew on his vessel. After all ... first to step on get the right to fly right? Wanna be a Captain?"

"Agreed"

.

.

.

The Elizabeth III, right in front of them. A black smear of ugliness compared to Torchwood's arctic blue lighting as they stare at the screen with wonder. Cloud banks encircle the ship as if it were the eye of a hurricane. Obviously it is pulling debris from something with it like horse flies.

"Reverse thrusters full" Suzie demands and they come within range to see it with the naked eye.

The turbulence subsides. The bridge crew stares at the massive craft. The only sound, the PROXIMITY WARNING. Finally Andy huffs "Jesus, that is one big ugly fat fucker..."

Gwen reaches over Andy's shoulder, turns off the proximity warning. Andy snaps back to business. "Range 500 meters and holding. Turbulence is dropping off..."

"Picking up magnetic interference." Tosh interrupts.

"Put it through TACS. Andy, you up for a flyby?"

He is not and grimaces "Love to."

The Torchwood manoeuvres in close to the Elizabeth III, dwarfed by the dark ship.

Andy keeps a tight hand on the controls. The crew stare out the viewport at the abandoned craft.

"Look at the size of that thing." Gwen whispers like she might insult it somehow.

Tosh pulls up schematics and explains the view out the cockpit window. "Foredecks. Crew quarters, bridge, medical and science labs, hydroponics, what have you. That central section connects the forward decks to the

Engineering containment area. Can we move in closer?"

"Shit, any closer and we're gonna need a rubber..." Andy whines.

"Do it." Suzie snaps, leaning forward in the Captain's chair with extreme interest.

Andy grimaces. His hands move carefully over the controls. The Torchwood moves even closer. Vanishing into the shadow of the Elizabeth III. The crew stares at the ship rushing past the viewport. A huge spherical structure looms eerily ahead.

"That's the engineering containment. And there's the main airlock. We candock there." Tosh points, "Do a sweep."

"Andy, use the arm and lock us onto that antennae cluster."

"Be careful." Tosh warns "It's not a load bearing structure..."

The Torchwood carefully manoeuvres in close to the airlock.

A mechanical boom-arm extends from the smaller ship to latch onto the Elizabeth III. Its clawed hand grabs the antennae cluster. The cluster buckles under the stress.

"It is now." Andy grins, then turns to Suzie "We're locked in."

"Tosh, give me a read." A scan of the Elizabeth III appears across Tosh's screen.

"The reactor's still hot. We've got several small radiation sources, leaks probably. Nothing serious." He mutters, "Their Mainframe seems to be in stasis."

"Do they have pressure?"

"Affirmative. The hull's intact..." Andy looks confused as he glances over at Tosh "but there's no gravity and the thermal units are off line. I'm showing deep cold. The crew couldn't survive unless they were in stasis."

"Find 'em, Tosh."

Tosh frowns at her display. "Something's wrong with the bio-scan."

"Radiation interference?" Gwen tries to make sense of what she sees as well.

"There's not enough radiation to throw off the scan. I'm picking up trace life forms, but I can't get a lock on the location." Tosh struggles to pin-point the heat source.

"Could it be the crew? If they were in suspended animation, wouldn't that effect the scan?" Andy asks.

"If they were in stasis, I'd get a location, but these readings, they're all over the ship. It doesn't make any sense." Tosh shakes her head with annoyance, "it is like the Mainframe over there is deliberately being subversive."

"Okay. We do it the hard way. Give their Mainframe a good jolt to wake it, get our Franny to do a diagnostic. We will have to go over, tell it to expect to be boarded and if we cannot find crew we just found some prime salvage. Check for survivors, you know the code. No one alive … it's ours. Deck by deck, room by room. Tosh, deploy the umbilicus. I believe you're up for a walk, Mr. Davidson. Go get your bonnet on."

"Yes, sir!"

Gwen starts to follow Andy from the bridge.

As the Torchwood communicates with Elizabeth III it suddenly comes on line with a massive shudder, then instead of complying with the request for the coupling to complete for boarding it did something none of them expected.

The Elizabeth III swung straight for Torchwood with open malice.

It rammed the smaller ship.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Suddenly the ship is rocked violently. KLAXONS and alarms start to wail and the lights FLICKER on and off. Bulkhead explodes sending metal fragments screaming across the Bridge almost striking Andy who yelps as he hits the floor. Tosh quickly takes over the cowering man's console.

"Report!" Suzie yells as she struggles to remain in the chair.

We're caught in a gravimetric field emanating from the vessel!" Tosh cries with horror, "It's trying to pull us back in for another shot"

"All engines, full reverse!" Jack roars as he struggles to the bridge and Suzie simply slithers from the chair to the floor, crawling for a spare seat as Torchwood's engines scream.

The ship is turning sideways, but cannot break away. It is clearly being pulled along, out of control. Debris that the Elizabeth III is pulling in its wake pummels the hull crashing against the ship.

"Attack on vid-screen." Jack demands as Tosh sends a drone to check their own damage.

"Inertial dampers failing." Andy yells.

"Engines not responding!" Suzie agrees "The shit is getting into the bloody engines and they are shutting down."

Jack is gripping the arms of his chair with one hand. His face pales.

"Hull integrity failing." Andy's voice seems distant.

Jack looks at Tosh expectantly for a moment.

"I do have a theory..."

"I thought you might."

An anti-matter discharge directly ahead... it might disrupt the forcefield long enough for us to break away." She surmises.

"A sonic torpedo?"

"Aye."

"Wanna swing past the nearest store?" Jack asks sweetly, the sarcasm dripping.

"Captain, it may be possible to simulate a torpedo blast using a resonance burst from the main docking thrusters." Ianto says as he clasps the doorframe.

Jack latches onto the idea "Where are the relays?"

"Deck fifteen, section twenty-one alpha" Ianto rattles off the location without even having to think.

"I'll take care of it." Jack moves from the chair, "Tiger, take over and rest. I really want you to go to Owen, we came out of the bunk at speed."

"You cushioned my fall, you protected me" Ianto replied, "Now do the same for our crew."

"Keep her together until I get back."

Ianto replies matter of fact "I always do."

Jack blows a kiss and is gone.

Ianto rubs the bump and grimaces, then throws a look of warning at Tosh who turns back to the drone hastily checking damage.

.

.

.

.

.

Jack running down the corridor, opens a door.

A small control room with a few consoles. Jack rushes in and rips off one of the large wall panels. He quickly begins to re-route cabling and circuitry... As before. The ship is SHAKING badly.

Jack working furiously.

Jack finishes working and slams the wall panel closed. "That's it. Go!"

"Activate port thrusters." Ianto yells as he hears Jack over the coms.

Tosh works the console.

A large BURST 0F ENERGY leaps out of the main docking engine and EXPLODES in front of the ship. There is an immediate reaction within the tractor beam as it fluctuates in response.

"We're breaking free." Tosh says with raw hope.

The ship now begins to turn away from the seemingly enraged Elizabeth III whose engines are screaming as it tries to pursue but Torchwood is small, sleek and bloody fast.

Gradually, the SHAKING STOPS. Andy scrambles back into position. "We're clear."

Everyone reacts with relief.

"Report" Ianto gasps, "Tosh? Drone?"

There's some buckling on the starboard side, we've also got a hull breach in the Engineering section. Emergency force fields are in place and holding" Tosh is still shaking as she reports damage. "We turned away in time to protect the private berths, I report no crew losses."

"Where?"

"Sections twenty through twenty-eight on decks thirteen..." she turns to Ianto "The cell next to the school but the school seems intact. Thank the gods its night time and the children were not in there, looks like there was momentary loss of compression."

Everyone turns around and looks at Ianto who is balking.

.

.

.

Jack and Suzie head down the Corridor. They round a bend... and then stop short. They react to something ahead of them...the corridor ahead of them is GONE. A jagged hole has been ripped in the ship and OPEN SPACE can be seen beyond the twisted metal.

A FORCEFIELD flickers on and off, holding the vacuum of space at bay.

Jack and Suzie look at the awesome sight for a moment.

.

.

.

.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Jack roared, his anger on display as was his fine smooth chest, the tunic hastily dragged on still unbuttoned and swinging back to show the bright red lining.

Ianto re-entered the bridge and Jack instantly changed, rushing to help Ianto to the Captain's Chair, "What did Owen say? Did Owen get a good look at you or did you flap at him?"

"Owen has checked me and I am fine Cariad" Ianto soothed, his hands clutching Jack's for a moment to convey calm, then he settled back in the chair to touch buttons and examine the readouts for himself. The midnight blue gown looked regal, almost like a wizard and no one looked at him and thought for a single moment that he was in a dress, his baby bump obvious. He looked gorgeous.

"Report" Jack turned to the screen.

"Venting" Ianto muttered, "Tosh, send out a secondary drone to check where that bitch is behind us, our rear cameras are out"

"Gone love" Jack said gently "Gone. The bloody thing cut our arse end off."

"Lovely!" Ianto frowned, Suzie swallowing hard as she wondered if she was heading to the brig for this.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"So … what do we have?" Jack asked with his hands clasped on the desk.

"We have approximately an eighth of our hull breached but holding with the shields at Max" Tosh glanced at Ianto who was calculating and then huffing, she nodded "Yeah. At max we are expending too much energy. We have to double time it back to the Space Dock at Sol3."

"And that bitch out there shadowing us?" Jack asked.

"Well, we can't bring her with, we will have to break up with her" Ianto replied with wide eyes, the table finally starting to snigger with relief "Cariad, we cannot outrun her, she is larger and more determined. The AI is damaged or something, it's deranged. Franny can't reason with her."

"What happened to her crew?" Andy asked.

"She killed them. She had a 'self aware' moment and realised they were her master, she didn't want to be a slave so she vented the entire vessel and they … suffocated." Tosh paused, the mere thought of dying that way unnerving, "Looks like she has been preying on smaller vessels. She has a bloodlust and doesn't even recognise the vessels are fellow sentient beings. All she sees is metal casings full of more would-be masters."

"So, we have to do a double feint" Ianto swung in his chair, the robe over the gown a deeper blue, a Boeshane blue and BJ had entered with it earlier to check on his Tad.

"What about that faulty away vessel we were going to dump next time we were home? It still flies, we know how well you can remote Taddy … can you fly it close enough to get her attention and then draw her away long enough for us to hide?" BJ asked.

"Hide?" Jack looked at the boy who he now accepts is his step-son, giving BJ the table and his face showed his gratitude for that.

"Seven moons, we can hide behind one if she is busy with the vessel … then Tad simply puts it on autopilot and she races off after it. We fill it with some markers so if and when she catches and kills it she will mark herself with the debris cloud. We can then tell the authorities and they send their clean-up crew to take her away." BJ offered a solution, "Personally … Torchwood is the top priority right now. Technically, she is our planet. Our planet is dying, we must save her before we consider any retaliation. After all, we do not even have weapons, this should be left to the bloody Agency Force."

"He's right" Suzie nodded, then watched Jack's head swivel to stare at her.

"What would have been right would have been the Captain doing the fucking looksee!"

"Jack!" Ianto scolded, a rare show of annoyance as he frowned at his husband "She did nothing outside the perimeters of her job. Had she woken us for a piece of space debris you would be complaining about my lack of sleep!"

Jack slumped in the chair, "Yeah. Sorry Suzie!"

Suzie blinked, then smiled at Ianto as Gray finally spoke "I agree with your mate's man child. We should go home."

"What? What did you just call me?" BJ asked with open amusement "I'm a man child? What does that make you Mister I Live With Livestock."

Gray laughed and Jack saw the friendship forming between the two men, no malice in the banter as Gray agreed, he did prefer the livestock in the Farm Level. "At least their shit is in the open."

"Oi, little ears!" Owen barked, pointing at Tosh who had her little one asleep on her chest and she rolled her eyes as she glanced at Ianto. He smiled softly leaning over to touch the little one's face, cooing with delight.

"It will be you soon enough" she whispered and he nodded with silent glee.

"OK, return to Sol3 … Gray. Please decide now, either this is home, or that planet is." Jack said without malice and Ianto looked up with surprise as Jack leaned closer to his brother "This is my home now. My planet. Planet Torchwood and all who live in her are Torchwoodies. Either you live out here or you live down there. If you choose to live here, do not call that place home again."

"I meant no disrespect to your boat brother" Gray assured him and Ianto leaned over to place a hand on Jack's arm in silent question, Jack looking slightly mollified.

"I did not mean to sound like I was looking for an argument … this bird is my house, my castle. She belongs to me, I to her. My lovely mate, our child … children …. All is here." Jack said by way of apology.

"Let's get this girl back to space dock, get some patches on while giving some info to the right people and maybe get back out of dodge before they give us another job!" Ianto said as he rose, "And I have to pee."

"Need a hand Tiger?"

Ianto swung at the door and smiled sweetly, "That is what got me into this dilemma in the first place husband!"

Everyone laughed as Ianto defused the situation as per usual.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ianto was remote piloting the away vessel that was weighed down with magnetic charges guaranteed to lock onto the hull of the 'Black Bitch' as they had started calling it as well as debris around her. Once they reported her, this would ensure the cleanup crew sent from the Intergalactic Space Agency can find her in deep space.

"Deploying now" Ianto said calmly, swinging up and out of the hanger doors into the black expanse of space, with his VR goggles in place it was like flying and he smiled as he swung around the Torchwood for a look at the damage, Jack watching the beautiful smile fade to a frown.

"On screen" Jack said, turning to see what Ianto could and he huffed, the bright colour of reality more than the black and white drone had allowed. "Shit a Keppird!"

"Yeah … with horns!" Andy agreed with a pale frown of his own.

"Not a single loss of life" Ianto reminded them "Not a single loss. We are lucky, do not dwell on the damage, she will be repaired and we shall endure. We learnt from this, we will continue to learn from things like this and as long as we have all our fingers and all our toes we will breathe and let it go."

Jack did that.

His deep breath making his chest heave and he let it out slowly, then chuffed at the end as Ianto rounded her arse to see the Black Bitch in the distance watching them. She was huge. Like … a whale watching a dolphin huge.

"How long as she been hunting do you suppose" Suzie asked no one in particular.

"Years" Tosh answered, "I am analysing the debris, so far I have identified at least ten different hull metals and paint residues. So ... at least ten have fallen to her unless she found a small convoy that were all the same make and model. Technically I can only confirm ten different models are her debris field now."

"Any of those the Chevrolet Seville?" Ianto asked as he crept closer to the ship.

"Yes."

"Well, they travel in packs of three, like our away vessels do. Safe to sat there will be at least three in there, if one got away the alarm would have been raised. She is clearly used to ….FUCK!" Ianto leaned in the chair as the Black suddenly lunged at him and he swung around her with ease, his flying ability amazing to watch in the VR screen "Bitch"

"Tiger?"

"It's OK, she was a bit quicker than I thought she would be, her engines are well tuned" Ianto muttered, "I need to let her think she can catch me so she doesn't lose interest and turn back to hunt for us"

Jack settled to watch as Ianto showed his advanced flight ability, soon putting so much space between them it would take the black bitch days to find them. He relaxed as he was finally satisfied, setting the autopilot to repeat the jerking flight pattern he had set up, then he removed the goggles and sighed softly.

"We will be out of range in three minutes" Tosh said softly "Then it will simply keep flying until she either catches it or it runs out of fuel and starts to spiral and when it does she will know we fooled her then turn to look for us again."

"Hopefully by then we will have raised the alarm and she will be intercepted by the authorities" Tosh agreed, "So … we seem to be holding at this speed, I detect no fluctuations in the shielding and at this current speed we will reach an outer Agency by this time tomorrow."

"Start sending forward drones with warnings about the Black" Jack said after considering, "I still fear her following and I do not want to lead her to a smorgasbord of pain for the out-planetiers."

"Agreed Cariad" Ianto nodded, "I'm tired and the bump is complaining about how long I've been up. I will retire to have a snooze. BJ, you watch her for me."

"Yes Tad" BJ settled in the chair to watch the monitors, drones following the Black as long as they could transmit back for. He watched Jack help Ianto from the room and glanced at Tosh who nodded and headed off as well.

Jack let Tosh follow them into the quarters settling Ianto on the bed and as he sat to rub Ianto's feet Tosh took the robe and folded it gently.

"Anything you need?" she asked as she gently stroked Ianto's hair. His loving care of her in her final days remembered and she was glad she could reciprocate.

"Sleepy. I do like these sheets" Ianto's voice slurred as he settled more, the red sheets soft and inviting.

"We keep having to go back" Tosh said to Jack with annoyance "He hates it, he feels … less there."

"Yeah. A planet he struggled to escape and it has a hold over us still" Jack nodded "We have to do this though. That Black leviathan will continue to kill until she runs out of fuel and with the ability to seek power from the suns through her shielding like Torchwood can, she could last forever."

"When we are done I suggest we go full tit until we have the entire quadrant between us and Sol3. Then we sit for a while and adjust …live. Settle. Wait for that baby to come" she patted Jack's arm and whispered softy "Enjoy."

Jack nodded as he saw her out and closed the door to contemplate the wisdom in that advice.

He wanted Ianto to be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Rhys brought food, Jack grateful for his thoughtfulness and he set the little table they used mostly for meetings. Jack looked at it and considered. They needed a bigger table, one everyone can come eat at like Rhiannon has. When Bub is here Ianto will want to show off, entertain.

Idris might help.

Jack did some reports while he waits and when Ianto woke he smiled softly, showing him the reason he had woken.

"Gods, that smells good. I was dreaming about food!" Ianto laughed, "Now I see why. Rhys?"

"He's a good man" Jack agreed as he helped Ianto to the chair he liked the most, Ianto groaning as he sniffed.

Jack watched Ianto devour his food, then cheekily take Jack's Brussels sprouts. He knew he would, why he had pushed them to one side and he knew he had to remember to tell Rhys Ianto was craving greens. Once they had eaten Jack rose and drew a bath, an extravagance that had Ianto humming happily as he lowered himself into the hot water.

The bump was huge.

"Cariad?"

"Yes love?"

"I'm going"

"Huh?"

Ianto motioned at his stomach "I'm off. I'm going. It has begun. That Black Bitch gave me a fright and bump wants out."

Jack gaped "It's too soon!"

"Apparently not, I feel fine" Ianto laughed as Jack raced to get Owen, Ianto shaking his head softy "Twypsn. I will be ages yet. My first. Let him finish his meal!"

Nope.

Owen still had his napkin tucked into his belt for the lap drips and Ianto grinned as he watched Owen remove his tunic to reveal a bright pink shirt beneath. He looked down at himself and shrugged "So? I like pink."

"Me too" Ianto agreed, "Purple looks so good with it"

"Purple" Owen repeated, "Really? Huh. I'll look at that. Now … let me look at you."

Owen knelt and reached into the water, humming as he checked Ianto and Jack's soft growl behind him had him grinning at Ianto as he winked "Steady on there Captain, I have penetrated your mate."

Jack's sharp intake of breath as he went to yell had Ianto laughing, then groaning.

"There we go, contraction!" Owen said with glee, "Wow. Strong. Good."

Rhiannon was suddenly there, pushing in to touch Ianto's face "Are you OK love?"

"Grand!" Ianto shone with glee, "Our little one is coming Sissy!"

She sat and watched Owen work as Jack sat on the other side of the tub, again pleased it was in the middle of the room and they could all fit there. Ianto was a champion, his strength coming from Jack who was calmer on the outside.

"Here we go" Owen said softly as the birth opening split, the line slowly feathering out like a zipper, and then the sack drifted out into the water as Ianto whispered softly at the strange feeling. "Jack, your turn, come meet your son."

Owen rose and Jack blinked back tears as he knelt, reaching for the sack and he accepted the knife from Rhiannon, the glint of Boeshanninan steel making Ianto's eyes water. Jack gently cut the membrane and it exploded, the baby's limbs flying out like he was announcing himself. As per tradition they had not revelled the sex beforehand so Rhiannon was acknowledging her nephew for the first time, crying with delight. She knew Jack had wanted a boy. His affection for Mimi notwithstanding, he loved Dafyd walking with him to check the staff uniforms and things.

"Come on … come on baby" Jack whispered, watching as his son opened his eyes and stared up at him.

"Oh my gods! Look at those eyes!" Rhiannon burst into tears "I've never seen a blue like that!"

"Like Sapphires" Owen agreed.

"Indigo" Jack wept, "So deep they are Indigo!"

"Indigo?" Ianto asked softly "Like … Indigo Harkness-Jones?"

"OH!" Jack gasped "YES! His name. Yes! I was going to go for something traditional but … .yes. Indigo. A colour for a name!"

"Was done in the old days. Names that were colours. Why not" Ianto started to feel stronger as he watched his birth opening seal itself, then he rose to let the water drain from the slit before it sealed completely.

"Now…you will feel bloated for the next few days as your body expels what is still in there" Owen warned and Ianto grunted to show he didn't give a rat's arse, watching his mate gush over their newborn son.

"Indigo." Jack started to weep softly, stroking the little face as a slow blink came as a reply.

"So alert" Owen smiled.

Ianto let Rhiannon help him from the bath tub and he was soon dressed and in his bed, the baby at his breast as Jack nodded to Rhiannon that it was OK and she went to tell the others. BJ was waiting, Owen's abrupt exit of the mess his warning and he slipped in as his aunt left, excitedly rushing to the bed to look at the little one "Wow, look at those long fingers, just like yours Taddy."

Then Indigo opened his eyes and BJ was lost.

"So beautiful!"

Ianto was so proud.

So was Jack. Of both of them!


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ianto was unaware of the chaos as Owen cleaned the scene and rushed home to tell Tosh who was waiting impatiently. The room was full of love and calm. Ianto smiled softly at his older son, their family so sweet and in his heart he felt complete. Then he frowned "BJ, who is watching the Black?"

"Gwen is" he assured his father, "Shit. I should tell her little Indigo is here."

Ianto watched his son rise from beside the bed then he leaned in and kissed Ianto gently, much as he had kissed BJ when a child and Ianto sighed softly "Sons. I have three strong, handsome sons. I am so blessed. Little Mimi still gets to be the princess. She would have been so jealous of another girl, Gods. Look at him, isn't he perfect? Just like you BJ, you were so small and solemn when this size. Your parental would sit for hours looking at you with such affection. I loved my chances for a hold. Now … look. Another little future rebel!"

"With parentals like you and siblings like us … he could be nothing else" BJ said with pride, the love from his father and that acknowledgement that he was still his son, still thought of as part of the collective really meant a lot. "I love you Taddy."

"And I love my Bri-man" Ianto slurred, settling back.

"Rest" Jack crooned, "He's going to sleep too, rest love."

BJ was also pleased when Jack nodded to him, "Go. Tell them. Herald your baby brother!"

BJ raced form the room, down the halls to the Mess where there were staff eating an talking softly and he entered, looking around with excitement, then saw Rhys exit the kitchen doors with plates of food. He waited until Rhys saw him, placing the plates down then straightening with a look of confusion as he knew BJ had eaten with the first wave.

Then his face slowly changed as he took in the wet cuffs and excited look. Rhys raised his eyebrows. The two he was serving turned as well, Kirby nudging Jemma with excitement as he looked at his friend's face.

"IT'S A BOY!" BJ yelled across the room, "TADDY HAD A BOY!"

The place exploded, if we could have stood outside the vessel in the black expanse we might have actually seen the hull flex as everyone screamed at once, then the flapping and shouting began as people argued about who was going to do what to welcome the child.

BJ accepted handshakes and congratulations, trying not to fly apart with all the pride that was welling up and as the ship started to celebrate up on the Bridge Suzie got the news and she sat back in her chair with relief. She had been secretly worried about Ianto all day, the way he had walked and moved showed discomfort and to learn it had been the baby preparing and not some horrible complication she had been torturing herself with was such a bloody relief.

A boy.

She grinned.

In the VR room Gwen was also relaxing, swinging in the chair as she listened to music and contemplated when she had Rhys might have their own family. She knew things were different up here, the Sol3 regulations of those on active duty not allowed to procreate but Ianto and Jack had. Jack had already told her it was permitted and told her to go for it.

She wondered if Rhys wanted one or ….

A ping.

Gwen swung to look at the screen and squeaked with horror while rising from the chair as the warning ping became insistent, then the little drone that they had been towing was gone, the last image in the screen the huge black shadow falling over it.

Gwen fell into the chair and hit the controls for the second drone that was flying closer to the Torchwood and the Black was unmistakable.

Gwen shakily hit the alarms as she checked their position and with only moments to decide, she reached out and alerted Suzie before sending out several more drones, the current drone also eaten.

Suzie's feet slammed from the chair and she stood, Andy putting it in screen and the new drones showed the Black Bitch coming after them.

"She must have tagged us, something … how the fuck …." Andy was frantically searching for a flight patch away from her, glancing at Suzie. "I don't have a clear site, there is a huge fucking meteor field ahead."

Suzie sighed and did something that made her feel horrible, she called into the Captain's Berth. Jack instantly hissing at her on the screen, "What the hell! He's asleep!"

"Sorry Sir" she replied with a grimace, "But … the Bitch is back"


	8. Chapter 8

8

Ianto was aware of a problem as he stirred to find himself alone with the baby. Something was wrong. Jack would never have left and he rose carefully, the weird sensation Owen warned him about making him feel unwell. But then he looked at the little boy asleep in the crib and felt better.

He reached for his coms.

"Cariad?"

" _Not now Tiger, sort'a busy"_

"Doing what prey tell?"

" _Ah …. A bit of flying. I am a captain ya know, got the uniform and everything"_

Ianto grinned, then it faded as he listened opt the noise coming through the speakers. He knew that sound, the distant pings and squawks. "Jack? Are you in an Away Vessel?"

" _Yes"_

Ianto frowned "Why? The drone can show the damage as well as …." Ianto's' voice trailed off as he looked down at the baby again "Jack. How far from the Torchwood are you?"

" _Just gonna play a game of tag. Seems like she has worked out the drones were unmanned and she wants a pound of flesh."_

Ianto rubbed his face "Cariad. Gods, no. Where will you lead her?"

" _Not sure, there is a meteor field to my port, if I get close enough she might drag it in and damage herself, just need to get her excited enough to think she has a chance."_

"Without getting caught, of course" Ianto sighed.

" _Yeah! You get it, Suzie went all weird about it!"_

"I bet she did" Ianto sighed again, looking down at the baby, then a ping alerting to a DNA relative had him activating the door lock expecting it to be Rhiannon. He did not expect to turn and find Alice there, her face one of stone.

"You know where he is I take it? While you are here safe and sound? My father is off out there fighting off that thing you were supposed to have taken care of already!" she snarled and Ianto moved more to block her from the baby, letting his robes fall open to display his PJs, "So? You will have it all then won't you. Tell me, will Costello become captain when Dad is dead or will you? Hmmm? Technically you are the highest ranking member. Right?"

Ianto was still confused at her anger and he jumped as much as she did when Jack's voice roared over the speakers.

" _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE! GET OUT OF OUR HOME! HOW DARE YOU! GET OUT ALICE!"_

Ianto swung as the baby started to cry, the little kitten wail of a newborn and he gathered Indigo up, moving back behind the crib to place it between himself and Alice, her anger now directed at the speakers.

"You left mum, you left me. Said this job was everything to you but look now ... happy families is it? New fuck toy, baby on the way and…"

"BABY HERE!" Ianto felt himself lose control but was helpless to stop his rage as his instincts slammed into place and he leaned over the crib with Indigo in his arms and hissed at her like a cat.

For the first time Alice saw the baby and her face paled as she took a step back, not realising the birthing had happened already "Oh by the gods! A baby!"

"OI!" Ianto relaxed as Rhiannon powered into the room and seized Alice by the hair, swinging her towards the still closing door "I don't know who you think you are but you get the fuck away from my brother right now before I slam you against the bulkhead so hard it leaves a dent as big as your arse!"

Ianto was shaking, cradling the baby who was still crying with fear and confusion at the tones being used as he tried to calm him "Oh my love, oh my little love. Tadda's here. Jack, please ditch the bitch and get back. Please. I feel so …so… unsafe."

Jack was fuming as he skimmed into the meteor field earlier than he wanted and was relieved to see the bitch turn to hunt for him, not detecting him as he floated out behind some debris.

Oh he is getting back alright.

And if Alice wanted a fight …

Time for her to hear some home truths!

Was a day for vanquishing bitches.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Jack was seething, calling ahead to relay the event to Suzie and he knew Ianto was well protected as she roared through the vessel's coms for Alice to be removed from that entire level.

By the time he reached the school room Rhiannon was standing at the door with her arms folded and a look of doom, stepping aside to let him in where he found his daughter sitting pale faced with Suzie standing over her in silent anger.

"What the hell were you thinking? Going into a birthing room and attacking him like that!" Jack snarled "How dare you speak to him like that. He is my mate. MINE! Technically he is your parental too! Ever think of that? That is your newborn brother you just scared the Kervasherdolt out of young lady! A newborn in his own birthing room."

"I didn't know" she whispered, "I thought …"

"Clearly you did not think enough" Jack barked, "You should never have spoken to him like that, even if Indigo were not born yet. Even if still pregnant, Ianto did not deserve that tone or manner of communication from his step-daughter. If you choose to act like that then it is clear to me that you do not see me as a parental. I am sorry for that, terribly sorry but perhaps if you keep in mind that the only reason you are on this boat is because that man you just insulted pulled strings and did some things that were less than legal to get you and Stephen off world to safety. Think on that! Think!"

Jack left her sitting there with her mouth open in shock, storming down the service ladders to find Ianto in their berth with the baby asleep on his shoulder, Ianto calm again as BJ sat and told him a story about Rhys exploding a pie in the mess.

"Cariad!" Ianto lit up, so handsome and sweet with his face full of love. Jack rushed to embrace him and check the sleeping tot.

"Captain"

Jack turned to find Gwen in the doorway "I did not want to interrupt but ….ooooooo so tiny ….oh….ah…. I wanted to let you know that the fleet is passing us now. They have the frequency for our markers and are going to blow her to kingdom come."

Ianto lit up as he turned for her to gush more, "We should all watch, can we stream it ship-wide?"

"Yes" Jack agreed, relieved to see Ianto was in high spirits again and they walked into the mess where everyone quietly gushed as Ianto moved to let them see the little face of the sleeping tot.

"I know" he whispered "I should really stay abed for a few days but this is too important for us not to share as a family. Let's all be seated" Ianto said gently and chairs were soon lined up at the huge wall screen and they all watched at the Fleet took out the Black.

"How are you?" Tosh asked as she patted Ianto's' arm.

"A little black and blue … oh" Ianto started to laugh "Get it? Black and blue? The Black is now little bits and I have a baby called Indigo …blue!"

Everyone was still laughing as Stephen approached and Ianto turned his baby's face to him politely so the boy could see. Stephen clutched his hands together "So small."

"Your mother was too" Jack admitted "I watched her sleep for the first few days, so taken. My sweet little girl. Funny how life goes."

Stephen stared at him blankly.

"Stephen, I am your grandfather. Alice is…was my daughter once upon a time. I am Boeshanninan, you are part Boeshanninan too. As is Ianto. I loved your mother but she was gone from me as I was an ambitious man who wanted to succeed. I wanted to be a Captain. Maybe it's not fair, especially now when I can enjoy Indigo here as I never could your mother. In her eyes, I guess I abandoned her while now pander to this one. I see her point, your mother has a right to feel slighted. Whether I turned away or her mother took her away … the point is … that was then. We are all different people, a different world out here in the black. I love you, I am proud of you and I am unbelievably proud of your mother and all she has achieved"

Stephen leaned back and watched the baby as he snuffled in Ianto's arms then sighed "My middle name is Jackson. I always wondered why, she wouldn't say. I was named for you."

"Yes. I was so proud when I found out" Jack smiled, "I remember sending her congratulations and a little teddy bear for you."

"You did?"

"It was subversive. It looked like regulation grey but if you unzipped the back there was a bright red lining inside for a hidey place" Jack snorted, "I felt so naughty sending it."

"Red Ted" Stephan said softly "I still have it. Keep my secrets in there."

"Ahhhh" Jack smiled as he leaned over to kiss the child on the head "Good boy. Secrets are for sharing with a good friend."

Stephen grinned happily as he finally knew where his favourite toy came from, too babyish for him now but still beside his bed watching over him as he slept.

It felt … right.

.

.

.

.

So ends this section. Thanks for reading.


End file.
